Always
by milkshake42
Summary: Clana one-shot. Lana accepts Clark's proposal after 'Reckoning' and what happens next...


**This story's been sitting on my computer for a while, and I finally decided to finish and publish it today. One shot from my random head. By the way, I have never really like Clana, and when Lois came onto the show, Clois was my fave couple. But Lana just needs to be the one in this story. So, enjoy!**

**I don't own Smallville. **

* * *

><p>Lana exited the Kent's house and stepped onto their porch. She sat down on the step as she looked out onto their beautiful garden. Mrs. Kent had really done a good job with it this year.<p>

The sunflowers had all bloomed and their yellow petals were bright in the sun, the color making the small garden more cheerful. Several butterflies chased each other around them, their tiny wings flapping furiously. One landed next to Lana, and she was amazed at all the detail that fitted onto their wings. She felt as though several of those butterflies were fluttering around in her stomach. Why was she so nervous?

Lana picked up the bunch of flowers the Mrs. Kent had given her a few minutes before. 'They're as beautiful as you, Lana,' she had said before pulling the younger woman into a firm hug. Lana fingered them delicately. It was a bunch of daffodils, sunflowers and Marguerite daisies with some greenery mixed in. They were gorgeous, picked especially for her, for this day.

She shifted slightly when the wind picked up, trying to make sure that her hair stayed in place. Chloe had done it for her earlier that morning, taking at least an hour to pin the updo into place. She had even woven a few bright flowers carefully into it and they stood out against Lana's dark hair. She was glad her best friend was here to support her today.

Lana thought about the fact that Lois was probably more nervous than her and almost let out a laugh. Lana had decided to let her be in charge of today because she had done such a good job with Mr. Kent's campaign. Lois had spent the morning running around the Kent house, verbalizing her worries to anyone who would listen. 'What if something goes wrong? What if the food gets burnt? What if...? _What if...?_' She finally calmed down once she had had a cup of coffee, but Lana knew she still felt it. In fact, Lana felt it herself. B_ut as long as the first part goes well, I won't care if any disasters happen. _

She relaxed a little and closed her eyes, taking in several deep breaths to calm her down. She jumped slightly when she heard a voice a few minutes later. "Lana?" Chloe sat down next to her, "Are you OK?"

Lana tried to say yes, but it came out as more of a squeak.

"I just want to let you know that I don't care if it's Clark you're doing this with, or some random guy who works at the Talon. As long as they love you, I'm happy for you." She wiped a tear from her cheek, her face wearing a wide smile.

Lana's eyes began to water as she hugged her Chloe. Their friendship had been a hard one: their feelings for Clark being one of the main problems. But they had made it and here they were, six years later, crying like little kids. "Thank you. That means so much to me!"

"Careful you don't ruin our dresses!" Chloe said as she pushed Lana away from her. They both laughed and looked up as Lois came around the corner.

"OK, we have five minutes until-why on earth are you sitting down?" Lois nearly screamed, running towards them as fast as she could towards them in her heels.

Chloe and Lana jumped up and tried to straighten their dresses. Lois closely inspected them both, looking for the tiniest morsel of dirt. When she was satisfied that Lana's dress was as white as before, and that Chloe's was the same shed of sunshine yellow as her own, she let out a long sigh of relief.

"You two had me worrying for a minute. Just do me a favor and _don't_ sit down again, OK?"

The two younger girls hastily nodded and looked down. But they couldn't help grinning when they caught each other's eye.

"Knock, knock." Jonathan knocked on the doorframe as he opened the screen door. He took a step back as he looked at the three women standing on his property. "My, you all look amazing!"

"Thanks, Mr. Kent." Lois said, flashing him a smile that quickly vanished as she looked at her watch. "We've gotta go! Like, now!" She passed Chloe a bouquet that was identical to her own and grabbed her hand. Chloe was dragged around the corner of the house in a flurry.

Mr. Kent offered Lana his arm, and she smiled up at him. "Thanks for doing this for me, Mr. Kent. I really appreciate it."

"Don't mention it. After all, you've practically been my daughter since you first knocked on our door. I'm just grateful that Clark didn't muck this up." He pulled Lana into a loving hug. "I'm glad that you were still willing to accept my son after he revealed everything to you."

"Just because he can run really fast and shoot fire from his eyes doesn't make him a different person. It just makes him unique." Lana linked arms with the Senator once again and took in a deep breath.

Mr. Kent looked down at her. "You ready?"

Lana nodded. "Just try not to let me trip. Let's get this over with."

They began to walk around the side of the house and met Chloe and Lois. The latter waved to the string quartet and they readied their instruments. After another cue, a gentle melody began to play, and the guests that were sitting stood and looked towards the back.

With Lois in the lead, the procession began down the long aisle. Lana's heart was hammering against her chest, and she smiled as she caught the eyes of several people.

Jimmy, Chloe's boyfriend was snapping away on his camera and he gave her a little wave as she walked past. Bart Allen winked at her from Jimmy's side while Arthur Curry just gave her a nod.

Her Aunt Nell gave her a watery smile from the front row and mouthed '_I love you' _as her niece held her head a little higher. Mrs. Kent wasn't in a much better state: a tissue was wiping away several tears that had escaped. Lois's plus one and the best man, Oliver Queen, tightened his grasp on a small box at the front and clapped the most important person's back as Lana walked towards them.

They all seemed to vanish as she caught Clark's bright eyes. He looked very sharp in his tux, and his smile was the widest out of everyone's. He took Lana's arm from his father and took her soft hands in his own giant ones.

The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur. Before she knew it, Oliver was handing Lana a ring and her hands shook as she accepted it.

"Lana, I promise to love you, in sickness, in health, forever and always, till death do us part." Clark gently slid a plain silver ring onto Lana's finger.

Lana repeated the words as she looked Clark in the eyes. "Thank you," she whispered at the end of the vow.

"By the power invested in me by the United States Government, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Sheriff Adams closed the folder she had been reading from and watched as Clark and Lana locked lips.

"I love you, Clark," Lana told her husband as she wrapped her bare arms around his neck.

"Me too," Clark smiled back down at her. "And I will, forever and always."


End file.
